During the coming year, we will undertake three different types of research. The first priority will be to develop several cation exchange supports for high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) of proteins. These supports will withstand 5000 psi and allow protein separations in 20 min or less. Our second priority is to develop hydrophobic supports for HPLC of proteins that have a controlled hydrophobicity and surface topography. Additionally, we will undertake the development of detectors for preparative HPLC columns so that enzyme activity may be monitored directly.